trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MalignantProdigy
>Be the Cancer Troll Your name is Syphil Sikcel. You started life as any other wriggler, and metamorphosed into an extremely healthy and athletic Troll that would someday bring glory to Alternia on the FIELDS OF STRIFE. However, around the time of your FOURTH SWEEP your body began to QUICKLY DETERIORATE and turn you into A COMPLETE AND TOTAL WEAKLING. You were diagnosed with ALTERNIAN BONEITIS, a genetic condition so vile and lethal that it was a wonder you had lived long enough to be evaluated. Your hive was quarantined and you were slated for culling. Your Lusus, Xavier, helped you to escape. The two of you took refuge in an old nuclear reactor that was abandoned for being swamped with radiation after a meltdown many, many Sweeps ago. The only good thing to come out of your condition is an unnaturally high tolerance to radiation sickness and mutations, but while the surrounding area doesn't harm you it makes having visitors almost impossible. Oh well, the perpetual quiet allows you to study... and study you have! Your mind has kicked it's abilities into overdrive as your body failed, and you're an extremely intelligent young Troll... perhaps a little too intelligent for your own good. You suffer from an illness that is equally as unpleasant but not quite as lethal as ALTERNIAN BONEITIS - egomania. Your intelligence is not to be questioned - you are always right and people should just do what you tell them. Your delusion has progressed to the point of believing that a genius like yourself is exempt from the laws of society... and exempt from death. Your condition has failed to kill you thus far, and you've managed to halt it's progression without seriously harming yourself in the process. All that's left is to reverse it, and then you will have the mind of a prodigy inside the body of a God... Alternia had better be ready for the day that you unleash your genius onto the world. After all, you're the only possible person that's important enough to run things around this dump. ALTERNIAN BONEITIS is by no means contagious, but you are MOST DEFINITELY RADIOACTIVE and have pretty much FORSAKEN HAVING A SOCIAL LIFE ENTIRELY. You still like to talk to your few friends over the internet, though. >Examine Hive Your "Hive" is an abandoned nuclear reactor. The perimeter of the facility is swamped in deadly radiation, but it fails to harm you or your Lusus. Computers and medical equipment are scattered around every room, and wires run across the floor, ceiling and walls. Every single computer is necessary for cataloging your research, which happens to be done entirely on yourself and your disease. So far you haven't found a way to isolate the gene that causes ALTERNIAN BONEITIS, but you're getting close. The crown jewel of your research is the development of a serum that infects it's imbiber with your condition, which is kept in the deepest sub-level of the reactor's basement. Some nights you think that the world would be better if everyone was sick... then those fools bickering about the Hemospectrum would finally have something in common with each-other. >Examine Respiteblock Your respiteblock is extremely disorganized. Hey, they say that geniuses are messy! Numerous medical journals and textbooks are piled to the ceiling, creating a maze of pillars that could easily crush you with a slight push. It isn't the safest environment for someone like you. You keep a number of personal journals where you document your condition first hand and write all of your thoughts. You tell your journals everything, even about your emotional and unscientific breakdowns over the years. It is your only release, and you would have gone crazy due to isolation without this outlet... because you're totally not crazy right now. You might be a sociopath with a god complex, but suffering through the indignity of insanity would be worse than suffering from your condition! >Examine Strife Specibus You use some of the few tools you're skilled with - scalpels and syringes. You've never had to fight in your life, and you certainly hope you never will. >Examine Fetch Modus Your Fetch Modus is set to Operation™, in which you have to pull items out of the trademarked Milton Bradley board game that totally exists in it's entire Earth form. But but careful - touching the sides of the board causes the item's space to shrink and be even more of a pain in the ass to remove! >Examine Trivia *Syphil's ALTERNIAN BONEITIS is a reference to an episode of Futurama. *Syphil's name is a two part reference to diseases - his first name is for Syphilis, and his last name is for Sickle-Cell disease. Category:Lime Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:AdamantRevolutionary